SOL DE MEDIA NOCHE
by Amarihime
Summary: El destino une almas que una vez fueron separadas. Ichigo es deportista y Orihime una Sacerdotiza, corazones diferentes con una misma alma... podran reencontrarse?


Esta historia, es aun mas extraña porque quiero mostrar un lado mas espiritual, y no se si les agrade eso...

sin embargo podria gustarles si le dan la oportunidad, aun no termino mi otro fic (tardara mucho en terminar xD) pero espero poder subir una actualizacion semanal, claro, si veo algun interes en los lectores (review, review please! xD)

EN ESTE CAP SOLO QUIERO MOSTRAR EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA Y EL MOTIVO QUE LLEVA AL INICIO DE ESTA, mas no es un oneshot

**Disclaimer:**_ Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la historia es una version original_by: Amarihime (es decir, mia jaja)

* * *

**PRELUDIO**

* * *

-El, un joven de 20 años, un hombre especializado en deportes extremos, es ágil y de musculatura lisa y fuerte, cabello naranja y ojos color café; con una actitud desinteresada ante los riesgos, podría decirse que no temía nada. Kurosaki Ichigo Lleva una agitada vida como profesor de deportes y montañista, le apasiona la adrenalina y la libertad que le proporciona un salto en Bunge o lanzarse en parapente desde la cima de un acantilado, es un escalador habilidoso y con un encanto natural que nadie sabía explicar, ya que siempre fruncía el ceño frente a los demás.

* * *

Ella desato su trenza y dejo que su naranja cabellera cubriera sus hombros y tocara el piso, tomo aire y despejo su mente y tal como antes había sido instruida, dio una vuelta atrás y tomo sus katanas suavemente, y cual bailarina danzo con sus espadas gemelas, en una hermosa pero letal demostración de habilidad, destrozando con cada movimiento el tronco que escogió para entrenar esa noche. Ella jamás usaría su habilidad para lastimar a alguien, pero había prometido no ser débil. Inoue Orihime, una hermosa joven de casi 20 años, que había heredado la responsabilidad de cuidar del templo mugenari, un trabajo que se había convertido en una tortura los últimos 4 años. Su don se intensificaba, pero era tarde para lo que deseaba, no había logrado salvar a la única persona que la comprendía, no había día que no se flagelara o intoxicara con los recuerdos de esos últimos suspiros, al recordarlo su danza se hizo frenética y termino en una perfecta posición del dragón,. Con sus espadas gemelas como continuación de sus brazos, jadeo un poco y una lagrima cayo de sus grandes ojos grises; Tatsuki-chan –suspiro-.

-Orihime se reincorporo y se dirigió a las afueras del templo, encendió uno a uno los faroles del jardín. Cerca de la entrada había un estanque de peces dorados y una fuente de bambú natural, ella sintió el frio en el viento, sabía que iba a llover aquella noche, se dirigió al baño, se metió en la vaporosa tina y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, llorando de nuevo y escuchando el sonido de la lluvia que comenzaba a gotear, se froto su cuerpo con las esencias que tanto le gustaban, jazmín y cerezo… Salió de baño y coloco la bata de dormir sobre su escultural figura, se dejó caer en su cama en una noche sin sueños…

* * *

Kurosaki despertó temprano a la madrugada, tomo su equipo de escalar, los arneses y las cuerdas, incluso su paracaídas, incluyendo el repuesto, sabía que la lluvia nocturna había dejado secuela, la cascada debía estar en su máximo nivel, y el suelo y las rocas húmedas complicarían el ascenso.

Llego temprano cerca de la entrada trasera del templo, pero se estaciono entre los arbustos más grandes escondiendo por completo su todoterreno entre los matorrales, solo por seguridad, se dijo a sí mismo. Se adentró en la montaña y comenzó a subir perdiéndose entre los árboles, solo guiado por un mapa y su brújula. Dejando algunas marcas para el regreso.

* * *

Orihime despertó y luego de un desayuno rápido se dispuso a hacer sus oraciones y ejercicios matutinos, cerca de medio día, escucho truenos y se asomó a ver las nubes… un cerezo cayo a sus pies, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina inmediatamente, tomo el cerezo y lo lanzo lejos, escuchando el sonido de algún metal unos segundos después. Se asombró al escuchar tal cosa, sobre todo de ese lado del templo, nadie usaba esa entrada desde "aquella" vez, por eso los arbustos la taparon y nadie se molestó en desbloquearla. Orihime fue a inspeccionar algo dudosa y encontró el auto del escalador, escucho un segundo trueno y se asustó al pensar el destino del dueño de aquel auto.

Ichigo estaba escalando las paredes de la cascada, con su cuerpo pegado a la losa fría y el agua corriendo fuertemente detrás de él, la lluvia se había desatado en la cima de la montaña, haciendo aún más pesada y cortante el agua de la cascada, él solo noto el cambio en la corriente, pero su destino era la cima.

Orihime asustada siguió las marcas entre la lluvia en busca del dueño del auto. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte a cada minuto y un ichigo más precavido se pegaba a la losa fría y resbalosa, la corriente era aún más fuerte y sabía que si erraba, sufriría una terrible caída de unos 10 metros entre el agua helada y punzante.

Orihime llego a la cascada y no lograba divisar a la persona, pero seguía su instinto, hasta que encontró una mínima brecha en el agua y siguió el pequeño reflejo.

Se guio hasta el lugar justo al momento en que el chico resbalo al resquebrajarse la roca, su espalda choco contra el agua y esta lo arrastro unos metros abajo solo quedo colgando del arnés que sujetaba su cintura, el agua golpeaba su pecho y la fuerza de la corriente lo asfixio hasta dejarlo inconsciente, la fuerza de la cascada termino por empujarlo al fondo, entre la espumosa corriente, el cuerpo de un malherido ichigo floto ante la mirada de horror de Orihime quien presenciaba por segunda vez una caída así.

El cuerpo del chico encallo en las rocas de la orilla golpeándose fuertemente y Orihime temblorosa se dispuso a recogerlo, entrando poco a poco al agua, intentado no ser arrastrada por la corriente, saco como pudo al chico y lo llevo entre los arbustos, esperando que cesara la lluvia para poder llevarlo al templo, aplico los primeros auxilios que pudo en aquel lugar, uso sus manos e intento sanarlo, su Don debía servir, era un chico joven, debía ser fuerte a pesar del accidente que acababa de sufrir, presentaba hipotermia, pero ella debía curarlo, ese era el motivo de su vida ahora, ella tenía que hacerlo, pero no sentía lo mismo que cuando usaba sus katanas; tenía miedo y ese miedo la dominaba, temía no ser útil, no salvarlo, temía que pasara lo mismo que hace años…

Recordó la voz de su amiga *tu puedes Orihime, no puedes ser débil* -pensaba- el chico palidecía cada vez más, hasta que tomo el valor y comenzó a recitar los escritos de sus espadas gemelas y sintió el calor en sus manos, ese calor que le hacía saber que era especial que podía traerlo a la vida.

Ella recorrió el cuerpo del chico con sus manos lentamente, quitándole la ropa para alejarlo del frio, la lluvia ceso un poco y ella hizo una cama con sus ropas y unas ramas, para poder halarlo y llevarlo hasta el templo, usando las cuerdas que habían sujetado al chico a las rocas, llego al templo, lo llevo a la habitación principal y lo termino de desnudar algo sonrojada al observarlo así, admirando sus músculos *debe ser deportista, no solo un escalador novato*-pensó-. Lo dejo sobre la colcha y busco sus espadas, su ropa estaba mojada por lo que decidió hacer su danza desnuda, el chico no tendría reparos, estaba inconsciente aun, hizo sonar sus espadas en el aire y comenzó una danza sutil alrededor y sobre su cuerpo, iluminando la habitación con los tallados de sus katanas en una luz que no encandecía…

La empuñadura en forma de flor de las espadas crujieron cuando Orihime pronuncio los mantras y al movimiento de sus pies y su danza el color volvía al cuerpo del joven, ella se había esforzado más que cualquier otra vez y cayo agotada sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor… *al menos ahora estas bien le dice sonrojándose*

Orihime se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarle y termino su día en la tina, algo preocupada, no sabía quién era el joven, ni a donde llamar o localizar algún pariente, no quería entrometerse en su vida, pero si no despertaba tendría que avisarle a alguien, termino su baño y se dirigió a ver al chico, lo cubrió con una sábana para evitar que el frio le resfriara; ya no llovía, ahora el cielo estaba despejado y la luna llena comenzaba a asomarse, Orihime se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación inmersa en sus pensamientos y se quedó contemplando la luna…

Ichigo se estremeció en su lugar un aroma a flores lo había despertado, estaba algo dolorido y abrió los ojos lentamente solo contemplando a una hermosa mujer a la luz de las velas… *tenshi-penso* y volvió a sumirse en sus sueños…

* * *

Espero saber su opinion n.n asi tendremos continuacion de la historia c:

jaa ne


End file.
